


right here, with you.

by GazingNebula



Series: Daily Dose of Fluff [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Guang-Hong, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gaung-Hong is called Ji, Guitars, Letters, M/M, Music, Office, Songfic, Tickling, author doesn't know how ice skating works, its only implied but, mentions of ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingNebula/pseuds/GazingNebula
Summary: Leo shows Ji around his house.Song used, keshi - right here
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Series: Daily Dose of Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	right here, with you.

Ah, Ji thought, So this was Leo’s house.

A warm feeling engulfed Ji’s insides, the house looking like a cozy dreamland for him. Holding on to the wooden handrails his eyes flickered around, brick staircase steading up to the burgundy door, where Leo led him too.

He toured around the house, showing Ji his prized succulent garden, alongside his aquarium. Ji laughed at how adorable his boyfriend could be.

He walked into the office, his eyes widening at how organized Leo made the room to be. The light was shining from the bay window that was next to a bamboo bookshelf that held his massive collection of CDS.

On the window seat sitting was Leo’s guitar, the one he always brought out to the beach whilst Ji danced in the crystal clear waters. Leo smirked as he saw him staring, “Want me to play some chords?”

Ji enthusiastically nodded, propping himself on the soft plush of Leo’s swivel-chair and resting his head on his arms. Leo swung the guitar around his chest before tapping his foot and playing a tune.

Ji reclined as he smiled sweetly watching Leo’s focused expression, fixed on the guitar. After watching him warm up, he gasped quietly as he played the beginning of his favorite song.

_“I think some words are overdue, could we just do it over?,”_

Leo began, slurring his voice in that sweet honeyed tone Ji loved. Ji raised his head slightly to see the polaroids him and Leo took when they were still young, soft as Phichit liked to say, oblivious to the mutual pining they both had.

_“Can we just talk it out like friends because I need your shoulder?”_

The quiet tapping of Leo’s foot, gave Ji such a cozy mood, like when he and Leo first met each other, just young and naive children with big hopes and dreams.

_“I know we ended on the wrong terms but I said we're past it,”_

Ji remembered their first fight, the heart-crushing pain he’d been the moment Leo turned and walked away with no words spoken. 

That was the first time that Ji started drawing.

_“So why you textin' me with questions you don't gotta ask me?”_

The long-distance friendship never really helped Ji in the end. He thought that maybe if they’d stop seeing each other, the feelings would go away. On one of the selves of the bookshelf, stood a pile of papers. 

Ji new that these were his letters to Leo back in the days.

_“I know it's random, how you been? Do you remember 'bout this band you said you listened to?”_

Ji’s attention focused on the shelf full of vinyls and cds. The splash of colors, cool and warm, dull and bright, all mixed into one.

_“When we were younger, when we were softer,”_

When Ji and Leo first met, it was a skating practice. Ji had recently just gotten qualified in the juniors and was overworking himself. The moment his face hit the ice, a hand had helped him up.

Leo stopped suddenly, placing his guitar on the cold hardwood floor, “I forgot the rest,” he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Ji giggled, “it’s okay, that was good enough for me,” he grinned. 

Leo came running up at him, ticking the poor Ji to the soft mattress of his floor. “Stop — I can't breathe!” Leo had no mercy, poking Ji’s sides until he finally grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

“Let me sleep you Shǎguā,” Ji wheezed out pulling Leo on top of him. Leo chuckled, brushing the stray hair out of Ji’s face. "It's okay, cariño, you just got back here from China, get as much sleep as you want," he whispered as Ji nuzzled himself onto the warm body of his and fell asleep.

Maybe so, with an arm around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Shǎguā - silly melon, fool
> 
> cariño - sweetie, honey
> 
> this was made by a single word, which was "office"


End file.
